


The Lesser of Two Evils

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: ArSonic AU [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive Parent Eggman, Canon Child Soldiers, G.U.N, Manipulative G.U.N, but he doesnt know it yet, we do NOT STAN G.U.N in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: There are more parties at play than just King Maximillian and his Freedom Fighters and Eggman and his Empire.We can't forget the Commander.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Lesser of Two Evils

Sonic had stormed out for the second time that day. Which probably wasn’t very good for his stitches, but that hardly mattered.

When he came to Robotnik’s side little over a week ago, he couldn’t say he thought they’d get along immediately, per se, but this was ridiculous. Fifteen threats to leave, ten times actually walking out the door, and twenty “I’m sorry”s later, and they were still at it. This wasn’t good for the baby.

The baby being Sonic’s mental state. And he wasn't the only one that was aware of that fact.

If there was anything G.U.N operations taught Commander Abraham Towers, it would be to seek out a tactical advantage. So when the world's  _ arguably _ fastest and  _ arguably _ most powerful hero left his station and was obviously in an emotional-enough state for G.U.N to work with, the Commander knew what to do.

Sonic had roamed the empty streets of Robotropolis for not even five minutes before he heard the roaring of engines, the burning of tires on asphalt. He hardly had time to look up before he was met with the unusual smile the G.U.N's Commander.

"Sonic! Glad to see you again!" The human greeted.

Sonic hummed, uninterested. "I'm sure you are."

Towers ignored Sonic's sarcasm. "I've heard that you're looking for a new line of employment. I just might have something in mind for you."

"What, you want another child soldier?" Sonic snapped, not in the mood to entertain any of the Commander's ideas. "Cause you seem to have a lot of those too. When did Rouge start working for you? Cause she starting thinking of retiring at _18_ _years old_. And Omega's shown proof of a personality and he was finished being built like three years ago. Don't even get me started on Shadow! You know what? No. I'm gonna start on Shadow. He was frozen for 50 years, yeah, but he is physically and mentally an emotionally-repressed and mentally-scarred teenager. Fuck off, you yankee-dankee-doodle shite."

Commander Towers moved directly from shock to seething anger. “Listen here, rodent! I’m trying to give you an opportunity here -”

“I don’t want whatever version of an opportunity you’re offering here. I’m where I want to be.” Sonic interrupted with finality. 

Towers took a deep breath, glaring at the teen. “In staying with Robotnik you’ll be violating the law. We’ll be forced to assume that you  _ really are _ conspiring with a war criminal.”

Sonic huffed. “People could assume the same thing from me talking to you too. Go home, Towers.” Without waiting for a response, Sonic raced back, the quills on his neck on-edge. He barely felt the door open under his palms shuffling in. Perhaps it was the first time he was able to walk passed Metal without startling. He shuffled towards the workshop, knowing that, even after such a short time living with the man, Eggman always went there after their fights. 

Robotnik turned around from his project, a brow raised in confusion. “Yes?”

Sonic darted forward, wrapping his arms around his new guardian. “...thanks. For taking me in, I mean.”

“It’s no problem?” Eggman awkwardly pat Sonic’s back, dropping a wrench. “Is there a specific reason for this or…?”

“The Commander showed up on my run. I told him to fuck off though.” Sonic answered briefly, dislodging his arms from Eggman’s neck. “So…”

“Chilidogs are in the microwave.”

“Thanks, Ivo!” The hedgehog raced off towards the kitchen, whatever emotions had been on his mind buried.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place a little after Origins and before Meeting in the Flames, so that's fun!


End file.
